


First Dance

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm biased, M/M, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding dance, kairis - Freeform, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Dancing had been Kai’s forte since his student day. He never failed to practice some kind of dance in his free time and his determination to be a choreographer led him up to the flowery path where he found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his live with. Yet it was a story for another time. This day, it was one of happiest day in Kai's life. Everything he loved, all gathered in a big event to celebrate the union of two loves.





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The second last story of Kris Pairing part in Wedding Stories.  
> I'm kind of biased when I wrote this. Out of all Kris Pairings, I recently fall in love with KaiRis~~ XD  
> But, that aside,.. actually I'm starting to run out of ideas for this Wedding prompt.. I don't know what I'm going to do with this series. Making 29 stories under one prompt is really hard xD I kind of regretting this decision of mine to start it.. *laughing and crying at the same time*  
> This story is written in short time -I can't even make a decent summary- and just like usual, not beta read, I apologize if there is any mistake. Hope you enjoy it~~

 

**_First Dance_ **

 

Dancing had been Kai’s forte since his student day. He never failed to practice some kind of dance in his free time and his determination to be a choreographer led him up to the flowery path where he found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his live with. Yet it was a story for another time. This day, it was one of happiest day in Kai's life. Everything he loved, all gathered in a big event to celebrate the union of two loves.

Dancing among the crowds were two pair of man and woman. The men being Kai and Kris and the women were their respective mother. Both young men danced slowly with their mother to the melody of sweet waltz before they parted and exchanged partner, Kris with Kai’s mother and Kai with Kris's mother. The two pair continued waltzing inside the circle wall of their guests who were awed by the sights.

When the first song ended, they parted before both mother left the two grooms to stand before each other. Soon, the second song started and both men realized as soon as they started the waltz that this song was rearrangement version of the very first song they worked together.

Stealing a brief glance at Suho who winked at them from his place, Kai and Kris smiled at him before latching their attention on each other.

The melody ran through them with that sense of familiarity that they fell into relaxed steps. Leading the first move, Kai grinning up at Kris who was pressed close to him and the older man couldn't stop his own grin from breaking out.

That moment of them looking into each other's eyes seemed to last through eternity, their gaze never wavered as if not wanting to let go, if anything, they got more intense which led up to Kai placing several chaste soft kisses on Kris's lips as they swayed together in the middle of the hall.

Once the first half of the song coming to an end, more people of all ages started to join into the circle. They danced in pair around the couple, the romantic private shell of the newlywed dispersed and they all shared the joy with everyone.

 

Later at night, far beyond their guest's view, hidden inside their room, Jongin and Yifan danced to their own pace. There was no romantic music to accompany them. No pristine suit to shimmie up their appearances. And no audience to their private dance. No Kris and Kai, just Yifan and his beloved Jongin

“What?” Yifan asked when Jongin just wouldn't stop with that teasing grin of his.

Keeping their gaze, Jongin told the older man. “I just remembered the first time I took you for a dance.”

“Well, there goes the romantic mood.” Yifan rolled his eyes at Jongin’s face, his arms around Jongin's shoulders slackened their hold at the memories of how bad he was with dancing.

“Have we ever been romantic couple?” Jongin asked, teasingly pulling Yifan closer by his hands on the latter's waist and he was rewarded with the other's chuckle.

“Rarely. But not never.” Yifan said, leaning down to press light kisses upon Jongin’s lips. His right hand on Jongin's shoulder moved to the younger man's neck and up to his jaw. He caressed the side of his face, as he pressed more kisses down on his younger husband's full lips.

Swaying Yifan around along the love melody in his head, Jongin was delighted to accept the kisses. “Then I will make it up to you tonight.” Snaking his arms around Yifan until his hands met at the small of Yifan’s back, Jongin pressed their body flush with each other which made Yifan’s blood to rush to his cheeks.

“Jongin.” He warned, the night are still long and Yifan didn't want to rush it just yet, like how he never wanted to rush his muse. This night was too precious for him, for both of them.

“Hmm?” Jongin was aware of it too, he teasingly peppered gentle kisses on Yifan's face.

Raising his brow at Jongin’s teasing, Yifan glanced up before rolling his eyes, he looked away from the younger but never once attempted to pull away from Jongin’s tight embrace. He still kept himself attached to Jongin’s lead.

“Yifan.” Jongin called and the older could feel something clenched inside him. He had heard Jongin called his name many times before, but something in Jongin’s voice that night created fluttering feeling inside him that Yifan unconsciously gulped down as he looked back at Jongin. Inhaling sharply at the ferocious stare, Yifan almost stumbled over their dance. Almost.

Jongin tightened his hold around Yifan’s waist, his arm was strong against the other’s back, becoming Yifan’s backbone which keeping him up straight. As Yifan stared down at him with familiar heat residing in that dilated pair of dark brown pupils, a playful -almost mischievous- smile continued hanging on the dancer’s lips, loving how his voice alone could make the taller wary, wary of his pounce.

“Yifan.” He let the name rolled from his tongue again, tasting the familiar sensuality which made shiver crawling up Yifan’s back deliciously. His eyes locking Yifan’s to keep looking at him and him only, and his held around the taller caging the willing victim in his dominating boundary.

Jongin felt Yifan’s resistance against him to slacken when Yifan breathed a bit hurriedly and his row of teeth nursing his bottom lip before his pink delicate tongue caressing it from going too dry.

The little swept of tongue pulled Jongin’s gaze downward before moving upward again, this time bringing their hips even more closer than their stance for dance should necessarily be. Jongin could feel Yifan’s want and he knew that the elder was very aware of that too if the hands fumbling with his dress shirt were any indications.

He would love to go with the flow Yifan had increased, but he wasn't himself if he just let himself to be pushed into rhythm which he knew he could make better if they didn't hurry themselves. Capturing Yifan’s hand, Jongin gifted each of them some adoring kisses all the while reintroducing his lips to each knuckles on Yifan's hands.

Fluttering his gaze upward, meeting Yifan’s expecting gaze, Jongin winked before placing the other's hands on his shoulders again. Humming a song they both knew, the younger restarted their little dance session with his hands on Yifan's waist.

Letting out a small laugh, the older moved his hand from Jongin’s shoulder, caressing the clothed muscle of his shoulders and broad back before wrapping his arms affectionately around the dancer's neck. Trusting his significant other to lead, Yifan confessed his love. And he couldn't be happier when Jongin replied to his confession with the loveliest answer the younger could say.

Yifan wanted this moment to last forever. This moment where there were only the two of them. No work begging at them to be done. No intruder in their loving moment. No one else but Yifan and Jongin in their slow dance, just dancing -swaying- with each other while exchanging smiles and affectionate signals to their heart content.

**Author's Note:**

> After this, we will have HoseokXNamjoon story and then followed by the last story of Kris Pairing part, SehunXKris~
> 
> See you again on the next story! ^^


End file.
